I'll Find you
by Nightshade9802
Summary: ""has OC's, don't like that, don't read it"" first off this is a add on to the story Anime Freaks Heaven, if you want to read this then i suggest reading that first: Itsuki is looking for her freind Gekkou will the host club help her and who will she meet on the way?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own OHSHC… *sigh***

**edit: i decided to start editting all of the chapters to make this story better.**

**edit 2: found more mistakes, fixed them.**

**READ THIS- this is a add on story to Anime Freaks Heaven, I suggest if you want to understand the story you should read that first.**

I swear that I will kill Gekkou the next time I see her! I thought as I walked out of the dressing room. Now that I was officially, according to Tamaki, "never allowed to be a host again, ever" I was now a maid/ hostess. It wouldn't be so bad being a hostess if it weren't for the horrid outfit I had to wear. It's a frilly pink maid costume with knee – high white socks and black polished shoes. It looked like something right out of Victorian France! I blame his heritage.

I sighed as I walked towards the host club room.The only reason that I get changed elsewhere, is because I don't want to get walked in on, which I am sure would happen if I dressed in the host club's dressing room. Now that there is a new "hostess" many guys are waiting outside the Host Club door as well now. Looks like i don't get to relax...I cannot let them see me before the host club begins...I need to think of a way to get past them, without detection.

I just stood there in thought while tapping the wall with my i came up with something that could work,I turned around and walked out into the bright sunlight outside of the school, towards the place under the host club's windows.After much searching I had managed to find an open one. I opened up my wings, and flew up to the window. It felt refreshing to be up in the air with the wind from my wings fanning me. After much training on how to control the element of light and bend it into the shape of glittering see-through butterfly wings, I had been able to learn how to take flight.

The host club knew about my special "abilities" , so I was free to use them whenever I want. As long as no one else saw them, of course. I shivered at the possibilities that could be if someone saw me. Not wanting to waste anymore time, I flew into the room, and floated down to the ground. The club hadn't opened yet so I was just on time. The host were looking at my wings as if they were made of gold, again. I sighed in annoyance and made the wings disappear. When the hosts came out of their stupor, Tamaki came running at me with his hands out.

"Ah! Itsuki! You're finally back! You look so adorable in that costume, come here my adorable daughter!" I also put out my hands and gave him a large smile. the other hosts flinched, for the fact that I never smile unless I am hosting or I was going to get something out of it. Tamaki didn't seem to get the message. He continued to run towards me, and right before he was about to hug me, my grin turned sinister and I took hold of his arm and flipped him into the ground. I walked away from him, dusting off my hands.

"Do you ever learn, you incompitent fool?" I say in a smooth silky voice. I look to see Tamaki in his corner of self pity and the twins come towards me.

"**Do you care if ****we invade your personal space**?" the Twins said as they slinked their hands around my waist and looked at me, grinning. I just sighed and walked away.

"Be careful. If i didn't need a place to stay, you would be dead for touching me like that. Come on, the club is about to open." I explained, pointing to the got up off of the floor and walked over to the others, while the twins and I walked behind him. I sighed and plastered a large smile on my face. Lucky for me that no one that goes to the club can tell it is fake. Ignorant commoners.

"welcome"

**hope you enjoyed the chapter! more to come! don't mind missing letters or words, or repeats...wordpad is stupid.**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own OHSHC or Kuroshituji/black butler so lay off! *sigh* maybe in a different life… btw if any of you are interested in what Nightshade "is" and how this story is tied to kuroshituji just go to deviant art and look up Nightshade9802 and you should find my journal entry about that^^ enjoy the story^^

"Oh! Nightshade! Your hair is so pretty! Is the blue in it natural?"

Asked the brunette sitting to my right. She was one of the many girls that I had come talk to me for advice, their problems, and most everything else. But there were many guys coming here to, for the first time unafraid to walk into the Host Club without people thinking the wrong thing.

"Yes it is thank you for asking! It is a very interesting story how my hair came to be blue, maybe I will tell you some time." I said while aimlessly looking out the window. I can tell you one thing, everybody here just seemed content enough to ask me questions or look at me. I noticed how everybody else was really getting in an act except Haruhi and me. I could see Tamaki looking at Haruhi and me, wondering how we could be so good at being host(ess)s. Well, Haruhi is just good at it, but, I can just stand there and look pretty and everyone would think I'm amazing. And whenever they think I should do something, I do it. There was one downside to the job. I'm also the Host Club's personal maid. I really hate this outfit to…but! At least I'm helping Haruhi. I looked over to see Haruhi being harassed by Tamaki, he was saying how cute she was and right when I was about to rocket Tamaki into the solar system, Mori came and got Haruhi away from Tamaki. Just then I saw a look of surprise catch his face. Now Kyoya, the twins, Honey, and Mori know that Haruhi is a girl. That just leaves the Idiot, better known as the "king" of the Host Club. Later that day, I saw the same girl that Tamaki was talking to throw Haruhi's bag in the pond. She would pay, I thought as I ran out into the courtyard. I kicked off my heels and went in to search for her missing belongings. Right when I started looking, Haruhi came over and started to help me.

"You didn't have to do this you know, I could have found them myself." Haruhi said while looking for her wallet.

"It was no trouble, I saw whoever did it. It was that girl Tamaki was talking to earlier. She must have been jealous."

"Jealous of what? What do I have that she could be jealous of?"

"You'll find out." I said.

Just then, Tamaki came up and before he noticed what we were doing said,

"You've got some nerve skipping out on the Host club like that. Hey, why is your stuff all wet Haruhi?"

We both looked up at him as he realized what had happened. What happened then surprised everyone, I included. He kicked off his shoes and helped us look for the missing wallet. He found it and later that day we all found ourselves back at the Host Club. I was going into the kitchen when it happened.

You know, I never expected a mafia to come after me; it was so much of a surprise that I didn't even have time to react. The only thing I had time to do was: give one of the guys a black eye, hit one guy over the head with a chair, and break one of their arms. But then, one of the guys behind me put a cloth to my mouth and I fell asleep. The last thought I had was, at least I brought a weapon of sorts…

Some back/ side character that is not important to the plot POV

I was beginning to wonder where Nightshade was, so I went to go look for her. But when I got to the kitchen and opened the door, all I found was wreckage and an open window. Knowing what had most likely happened, I screamed.

Tamaki POV

I have never been so embarrassed in my life! I never knew Haruhi was a GIRL! But just then I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard a loud scream echo through the host room. Someone must be in trouble! I thought as I ran towards where the sound was coming from. When me and the Host Club saw the girl standing in front of the Kitchen doorway, we all ran to her. When we looked in the kitchen, all we could find was broken dishes, chairs, but surprisingly no silverware. But even more surprising was no Nightshade. We looked towards the girl.

"I was talking to Nightshade when she went back there to get some tea, but when she didn't come back I went to go see what had happened. This is what I found so I screamed for help…"

All of the Hosts including Kyoya were so shocked that we couldn't get the words out.

"so… Nightshade-"

"was-"

"KIDNAPPED?"

Nightshade POV

I looked around the room they put me in with their "boss". It was fairly nice, had a chair, a table, some paintings on the wall. I looked at one which I could tell was fake. It obviously led to another room. I was tied up with what looked like belts, but more strong and durable. I would use my pocket knife I keep in my back pocket of my apron (for emergencies ;D) but they checked me for weapons. So now I was without my pocket knife, throwing knife (which I hid in my sock), and my hunting knife (I tend to use a lot of knifes…). They were smarter than they looked. I could see my weapons clearly on the table. As the man began talking I looked towards him.

"The Queen's spy cat, how many lives have you ruined? How many families have you torn apart just to be loyal to your queen?"

"Uhh if you hadn't noticed, we are in japan baka, they don't have a queen."

"Don't get smart with me!" He slapped me across the face and I could feel the intensity of the blow. It was like a bucket of cold water dumped on me, but my face remained emotionless the whole time.

"You better watch out, or we will kill everyone in the Phantomhive Manor!" He said with a evil glint in his eyes.

" Oh, I think they will manage." I whisper with a smirk. If you're wondering why they would threaten me with the Phantomhive names safety, It is because one of my only living relatives is the new Earl of Phantomhive. Ciel Phantomhive is my brother, my non-Identical twin brother in fact. How am I in Japan and he in England, you say? That is a story for a later chapter. Anyways, back to the weird blonde dude in front of me. He held the phone to his ear and started to shout that the time for action was now and to leave no one alive. Heh, the baka, he doesn't know about Sebastian yet. But he will soon, once Sebastian finds out where I am.

Good chapter, huh? Longer than my other one^^ this chapter is dedicated to Moonlight9913, without whom it would be a lot shorter XD.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own black butler or OHSHC sadly… this is kinda a filler chapter, so be prepared! Pretty much the beginning is a flashback with a whole lot of other flashbacks in it so when I say, the big flashback will end, ok? Anyone who read the journal entry on my deviant art profile can skip the beginning cuz, it's the same. I have also changed Itsuki to Nightshade in my last chapter and from now on that is what she will be called, this may be confusing but now it's confusing for me to write Itsuki instead of get over it, lol

Large flashback starts now

"No! Get away from me!" I ran through the woods hoping to get away from the demon chasing me. I have been living in the woods my whole life ever since my mother and faaher banned me from their manor. I had heard that it burned down, and that my parents died and my brother went missing. But just a few days ago, the anniversary of my parents death something strange happened.

Flashback

I wake up in a cold sweat, almost sure that the nightmare i had was real. I ran over to my mirror in my cottage and look at my right eye. There is a marking on it that had a star inside of a circle with another circle that looked like barbed wire around it, the marking was electric blue and the rest of my eye was completely black. It was just as I thought. My non-identical twin brother has made a contract with a demon.

end of flashback

Now I'm running from a demon trying to kill me because of my powers. Man, i thought, all this for a jewel that can control the 4 elements. But, not known to me, the jewel had another power to, to read the minds of humans. I would never know because i have'nt been near another human in days and i just acquired the jewel yesturday.

Flaskback

I was walking through the woods searching for berries to eat, when in the bushes a small, blue glowing was visible. I looked underneath it and i saw a jewel glowing blue in the darkness. I reached towards it ignoring the thorns that scratched my arms and grabbed on to it. I put it on a string and put the new neclace on my neck.

end of flashback

Just then another demon burst into the clearing and killed the other demon with ease. he was dressed like a butler but the aura around him classified him as a aura also held that of my brother that i haven't seen for 4 years. I ran over to him and demanded why he saved me and why he smelled of my brother. This is what he told me:

"I am currently in a contract with your brother and because your souls are intertwind i am at liberty to protect you as well. And even though your brother does not know it, when he made a contract with me he also forced you into the contract as well. You Nightshade Phantomhive and Ciel, your brother, both have a contract with me. Sebastian Michaelis at your service, my lady."

He looked at me and I could see a glint in his eyes. He was looking at me, the Yoso Wa no miko, Nightshade Phantomhive, and now the girl with the contract.

End of large flashback

Haruhi POV

"What are we gonna do, WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO? Nightshade must have been captured by a band of gyspies!" Tamaki dragged on and on as everyone else was just shocked. What I was thinking of was one thing in particular.

"Kyoya, who would go through all this trouble just to capture Nightshade?" Tamaki stopped talking and began to think also.

" You may not have noticed, but, Nightshade is not Japanese, but English. She also comes from a very wealthy and mysterious family. Nightshades full name is Nightshade Phantomhive. Their family runs the funtom toy company. They are also very close to the queen. The male generation are the Guard dogs for the queen, while the female side are the spy cats. The guard dogs eliminate anyone who is a threat to the kingdom and the spy cats spy on suspects that could be a threat to the kingdom. But sadly Nightshade was kicked out of the manor at age 9, but still held the title as the heir to the Phantomhive name, because she was born a few minutes before her brother. By a tragic accident the manor burned down 1 year later in a fire that killed both her parents, and afterwards her twin brother went missing. Behind the scenes, Nightshade ran the company for 2 years until her brother came back with a strange butler. Thinking his sister was dead, he continued to run the company, he has been at it for a year so far. Their closeness to the queen makes them a target for many people, also they are the only people of the Phantomhive name so that makes them even more of a target."

"Wait, I've seen Ciel Phantomhive before and those two look nothing alike! How can they be twins?"

"They are none identical, but their personalities are mostly the same. And much like our twins usually talk at the same time when they are together, but they do it surprisingly more often."

I was shocked; I didn't know that Nightshade was part of the wealthiest families in England! Second only to the Queen herself! I guess there is a lot more than meets the eye when it comes to Nightshade Phantomhive…

How did you like that chapter? Another chapter dedicated to Moonlight9913, who is sick at home today… Here ya go sickie! Another chaptah for ya to read!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own OHSHC or Kuroshituji! This chapter is after the sixth episode. And yes, I am mixing episodes^^ ku ku ku I'm so evil^^

Sebastian POV

_Well, this is an interesting development. Nightshade has been taken by an Italian mafia. I guess I will have to make this situation aware to my master then. He is not going to be happy. _I thought as I made my way towards Ciel's office. He still believes his sister died, because that was what his parents told him.

But that was not the truth; they had kicked her out of the house, leaving her to die. They didn't even know that she survived. So thinking that she was dead off in a forest or something, they told Ciel she had died when her carriage crashed into a tree.

A likely story and Ciel believed every word of it. He was defiantly not going to be happy that his own parents lied to him about his sister's death. _But if I don't hurry, she will most likely get herself killed… probably for defying her kidnapper. She has always been the strongest one out of the two after their parent's death. _Ciel might be bent on revenge, but his sister has moved on from her parent's death. After Ciel had made the contract I kept a close eye on his sister to, so I know much about her.

Like how she could always get the Undertaker to laugh, no matter what. And she would do it quite often to get information. She is also very good at being a spy, I always go to her to see if she has information on a case, if my master asks me to go out and find information. But that is besides the matter at hand. I knocked on Ciel's office door. When no reply came, I called for him.

"Young lord?" I know that he went into his office after the incident with Madam Red and everybody, so he should be in here...so I opened the door and the whole room was in ruins, papers everywhere, chairs knocked over, and the window open. So, Ciel has been kidnapped to, there is only one thing to say after something like both your masters getting stolen.

"Now this cake will all go to waste…"

Ciel's POV

When I woke up I found myself in a room, It was nice enough, but there is no need to go into details. The only thing I was interested in was this girl bound up beside me. She was bound in the same material as I was.

She had blonde hair with strange blue tips and some of her hair covered her right eye. She was wearing something that looked like a maid's outfit. She also had a red eye-patch covering up her right eye. It seemed like she didn't want people to see what her eye looked like. But this was not the thing that interested me. It was the pure look of surprise, happiness, grief, and relief that you could see in her one eye that was visible. The rest of her face was emotionless. And for some reason, she looks familiar somehow…but I didn't have time to look at her long before the person who kidnapped us stopped talking. Yes I know who he is. He was present when the other nobles and I were playing pool. I looked up at him.

"I thought it was you." I said with distaste. I never liked him, he is quiet annoying.

"All you English men have is tea on the brain, it's hard to penetrate those small brains of yours." Yup, really annoying.

"Go ahead and do what you want to me, I already filed a report on you a long time ago, you won't get away." The girl next to me said. I looked at her, she was incredibly bold, and very intelligent if she had figured out who he was and what he was doing. I was torn out of my thoughts as she spoke again.

"After all, I am a deadly efficient spy!" I was really surprised, how did this girl know Grell? Once again though, I was torn from my thoughts when the annoying idiot spoke again.

"Did you here that? It's time for action! Leave no one alive!" He shouted into a phone.

Sebastian's POV

I was walking down one of the main hallways, going to clean up the mess that Moonlight made. _She thought she was clever leading it to the young lord's room to blame him. _I was also carrying the uneaten cake that I had made. The rain had just cleared, and it was now bright and sunny. I kept walking silently through the manor, when Mairin came running towards me. She looked frantic, so nothing new.

"What is it?"

"I just found a letah, yes I did!"

As she was running towards me, I sensed movement in a nearby tree. When I looked I saw a man with a gun aimed straight at me. That was when Mairin tripped and fell onto me. I heard the shot ring out and hit the vase on a pedestal next to us. It was a close call. My pastry had gone flying into the air and now landed back onto the platter. I looked at Mairin.

"The letter Mairin?"

"Huh, what? Oh! Yes! The letah! Here it 's sir!"

I looked the letter over and began to think. The other servants came over asking what had happened. I said not to be bothered by it and that I would be back soon. I had other business to attend to.


	5. Chapter 5

Nightshade's POV

I can't believe that my brother is here! I haven't seen him in so long… but that's the thing, he doesn't remember me. He has no clue who the girl besides him is. But he will soon enough, but what will happen then? I can tell he doesn't smile anymore, that he has lost the feeling of being happy… All because of the people that burnt down the house and took him away. It had all taken the smile off of his face, I doubt that I will ever be able to see that smile again. But I have to stop this talk, because the madness is beginning to ensue.

Ciel's POV

The Idiot began screaming into the phone that the people had "missed" and now there was screaming at the other line then complete silence, then I heard a familiar voice. Sebastian's.

"Hello, I represent the Phantomhive household. May I talk to my masters?"

Masters? What does he mean by that? Is there another person that he serves? Who could it be? Then my blood runs cold. I look over to the girl beside me; she opens her mouth.

"Meow."

My heart stops, how does this girl know Sebastian? What has he been hiding from me? And most of all…. Who exactly is this girl? Sebastian began to talk again.

"Very good, and what of you, my young lord?"

"W-woof"

"I will come get you immediately."

Then the line went dead. He was coming.

Sebastian's POV

I looked back to the two men in front of me, in my hand the cord that was now broken.

"Thank me of the use of your land-line phone (A/N: not sure if this is right, please tell me if land-line is the correct term?). Now, can you tell who you work for? You might want to hurry, I'm not a very patient person."

I said this as the car dangled at the edge of the cliff, the only thing stopping it from falling is me crouching on the hood. A few rocks dropped off of the cliff as the car swayed slightly.

"We work for Azzurro Vanel he has a hideout on the East Side! We only work for him, we swear!"

"But of course, I will just leave you two to your ride."

I jumped of the hood, showing the dent on the hood where I landed.

"Have a nice trip!"

The car went backwards, I looked at the fear in both of the men's eyes. Silly humans. I begin to walk away and look down at my watch, it was already getting late.

" At this rate, I won't have time to prepare dinner. I must make haste."

I walk off as an explosion sounds behind me. I continue walking.

Nightshade's POV

I wait for Sebastian to get here, what's taking him so long? At this rate, he won't make dinner on time for Ciel… But that was beside the point; I looked towards the blonde guy in front of me. He was screaming, and it was hurting my ears.

"STRENGTHEN THE GUARD IN FRONT OF THE MANOR! NO ONE GETS IN! NOT EVEN A MOUSE!"

Sebastian's POV

I walked up the stairs to the building.

"It's quite nice, very lovely."

The guards noticed me then; they came at me shouting about how I got in and other useless things. Then they asked me who was I, valid question.

"My apologies, I represent the Phantomhive household."

A few minutes later, everyone in the courtyard is dead. So I move into the houses dining area when I open the door. Gun shots rang out and I jumped onto the table. I threw my platter, which I still had from the cake, and knocked out or killed two lines of guards. But there were still more coming.

Bard's POV

I can't take it! I looked at the cake in front of me; Sebastian had said to get rid of it: so does that mean we can eat it? That's it! I had enough waiting! I would just eat it! I told the other servants this and went to the silverware drawer. I opened it up. That's strange; where did all the forks and knives go?

Nobody's POV

Sebastian threw the forks and knives at his attackers. 1, 2, 3 people went down at once, many others following in their lead. He brought down almost all the people in the dining hall, except for the ones that managed to run away. Did Sebastian let them go, or did they by pass him somehow? We'll never know. Sebastian began walking towards the room where the kidnapper and his two masters were.

Nightshade's POV

I heard the click of Sebastian's shoes on the floor and waited with a blank face. The blonde that was holding a gun to my head was practically shivering in fear. The wimp. But even I know Sebastian isn't someone to mess with.

The door opened and Sebastian strolled through the room. He looked towards Ciel, then to me to see if we were both ok. Ciel looked fine, but I probably looked terrible. Blood was running down from my lips from when I bite the inside off my cheeks, and I was very bruised. But I was absolutely fine, don't feel a thing actually. Very peculiar… But all well. Now Sebastian looked towards our kidnapper. The kidnapper began to speak.

"Who are you?"

"I represent the Phantomhive household."

" You? I expected some giant and in comes this puny guy with a tailcoat!HA!"

He laughed until he became serious again.

"Did you bring the key?"

"Yes, here it is."

He held up a small golden key. But just then I noticed some rustling behind the fake picture. I looked towards it and saw people's shadows through the fake. I looked towards Sebastian, he was to absorbed in a "staring contest" with the kidnapper. He wouldn't notice the fake til' the last moment.

"Sebastian! Look out!"

But I was too late, the bullets went flying, and Sebastian lay on the ground. It was obvious to me that he was faking it. The blonde laughed.

"Sorry about that, but I wasn't going up against the Phantomhive's without a trick up my sleeves."

He looked towards me and I glared at him, He removed my eyepatch from my eye, which I kept closed.

"You'll fetch a pretty price at action even with that bad eye, I imagine."

That's when I decided to end this game.

"How long are you going to play dead Sebastian?"

"Oh, not long."

The guys that surrounded Sebastian looked at him in horror. He arched his back and stood up, hunched over. He spit bullets out of his mouth. He exclaimed how guns could shoot so many more bullets now a days, Then shot the bullets back at the men with his bare hands, killing them all except the man that held the gun to my head.

"What a waste of a perfectly good tailcoat." Sebastian said with displeasure.

"You could have avoided that." Ciel said from the other side of the guy, a gun also put to his head also. Sebastian took a step closer to us.

"Don't take another step or I will kill them both!" The attacker warned. I almost laughed, Sebastian wouldn't let that happen. Ciel sighed.

"Just get over here already Sebastian and untie me!" Sebastian looked at him in mock horror.

"But he might shoot you if I step any closer!" He said dramatically

"So does that mean you want to get rid of the Contract, then?" Ciel and I said in unison. Ciel looked surprised when I said that, and a little jealous, doesn't want me stealing his want me stealing his Sebastian from him? Silly brother!

" All you have to do is say it, young masters, and I will obey."

"Sebastian, Come save me NOW! That's an order!" We say in unison once again. The blonde looks in horror.

"No IT'S OVER!" two gun shots are heard at the same time, but neither of them hit their mark. Sebastian hovered over the man, holding two bullets in his hands.

"Is this what you're looking for?" He dropped both bullets into the man's front pocket. Right when they fell in, the man's arm twisted around backwards. He gave out an agonized scream as he fell to the floor. Sebastian began breaking both of our bound's in an instant.

"The game wasn't as fun this time, Sebastian." Ciel said with a bored look on his face. I agreed with a nod of my head. I began to yawn, who knew I would be so tired after being kidnapped? I didn't hear the rest of the conversation, but I'm guessing that the kidnapper got killed in the process… My eyelids began to droop as I fall asleep.

Ciel's POV

I looked up at Sebastian as we walked back to the manor. Who was the girl that Sebastian held in his arms? I had to know, but I never expected the answer to change my life so much.

"Who is this girl Sebastian? How do you know her?"

"Why, Ciel. Don't you know? She is your sister."

**Duh duh DUH! Cliff hanger^^ I'm so evil^^ btw, I don't own Black Butler or OHSHC! Oh, btw Moonlight9913, I hope you enjoyed this special long chapter of 1,565 words!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ciel's POV

I looked at Sebastian in horror; she was my SISTER? That's impossible…

"How is that possible Sebastian? My sister died a long time ago… She can't be her!"

"Ah, but it is, your souls are intertwined as twins and this is definitely your flesh and blood. I could tell who she was and that she was alive the moment you made a contract with me."

I nearly broke down, right then and there. One of the reasons I had forget how to smile was because my sister was gone. I was never really the sole heir to the Funtom Company. I and she were supposed to run it together. But that all changed when my parents told me she died. But now that she is right here in front of me… I always knew it was her, I just didn't want to admit that she was my long lost twin sister. That means that my parents lied to me! They lied that the closest person in my life had died. This would explain the time when I heard them talking in their room. I can almost hear my mom saying that they were glad to get rid of that "odd colored hair freak" and "badly dressed kid". Now I understand, they got rid of her, my only sister, like she was trash. But now she is back! Maybe I can finally be happy again before I die after my soul is taken. But there is one thing that stops me from being overwhelmed by happiness.

"Wait, what do you mean, "intertwined"?"

"That your souls are connected. Her soul is a part of your soul as yours is hers."

"So does that mean…"

"Yes, I am in a contract with your sister also."

All my hope drained. This is all my fault. It's my fault that my sister will die along with me…all my fault…this also explains why all the emotions shown when she saw me, she knew that I was her brother. And I had no clue.

We had almost made it to the manor, and Nightshade had not woken up yet. I thought my troubles through and decided that she had probably moved on from it all ready, so I should to. I'll figure out something to save her. I decided that to pass the time I would talk to Sebastian.

"How is Moonlight doing at this time, Sebastian?"

"Still in a coma, I'm afraid. Not much has changed…and somehow she managed right before she fell into the coma to play two more tricks on me."

"And what were they?"

"She hung stuffed cats up by the neck in my room, which was quite a shock, then she buried all my forks and knifes in the yard."

"She had a very productive day then, didn't she?"

"Yes she did…"

Nightshade's POV

I woke up in a room with the curtains around the bed drawn. I had been changed into a nightdress that was made of a soft black silk. At least Sebastian knows my taste of clothing. When I opened the curtains to the bed, sunlight came streaming out. I would guess that it is 12 o' clock p.m. the day after my kidnapping. I was always a late sleeper. Right after I got up my door opened up to show a red headed girl with big round glasses on. She had on a maid uniform, so I would guess she was my personal maid. She looked to be shaking in fright. Poor thing, must have never served someone personally before. It's ok though, I love to help!

"Yes?" I said asking her with one word why she was here and what her name was.

"My name is Mairin Ma'am! I have been asked to serve you for the time being! The master has gotten a dress for you to wear, here it is!" It was a bright blue dress, with a slim bodice and small ruffles lining the top of the strapless and slightly heart shaped top. When it hit the light, it looked like water flowing in a stream moving. It was lovely.

I dismissed Mairin and got dressed. The material was silky, but I don't think it was made out of silk. It was very comfortable with its knee length level, and the best part: no corset. I walked out of my room and looked around; it was on the second floor and right by the stairs. I decided to go look around for something to do. I went down the stairs and went towards outside.

It was a bright sunny day, and the white roses were in full bloom. I sat beneath the roses and began to make a bouquet of the ones that had fallen off of the bush. There were many of them around, and all I had to do was remove the thorns. It wasn't hard, and soon I had 5 big bouquets and one rose left over.

I had noticed that there were only 5 people on this estate other than me and the servants were very interesting to hang around with. I had learned all their names: Mairin, Baldroy, and Finnian. Though Baldroy liked to be called Bard, and Finnian liked to be called Finny. Oh! And there was one more person I forgot. He had been there ever since I was little; Tanaka.

I went around the house. I found all the servants gathered in the kitchen and went over to them.

"Hi!"

"Hello Ma'am!" I laughed at their formalness; I don't think that they were given my name….

"By the way, my name is Nightshade. I was in the garden and I got you all these from the roses that I was able to find!" I showed them the flowers and their eyes widened. I gave them each one bouquet and Tanaka got the single rose. They took them all with many thanks. After I spent a good amount of time with them, I went to go find Ciel. I found him in his Study with Sebastian.

"I found some flowers while roaming the gardens, I was wondering if you two would like some?" I said sweetly.

"Thank you Miss, I would love to have a bouquet of the flowers you found. And I am sure the young master would love some to." Sebastian said with a smile. I gave them both the bouquets then left to my own business. I had some exploring to do!

**Look! Two chapters in one day! Well aren't you guys lucky! And for moonlight, who I am sure wants to know, this chapter was around 1,100 words. I do not own Black Butler or OHSHC!**


	7. Chapter 7

Nightshade9802: I don't own anything except Nightshade-

Moonlight9913: And I don't own anything except Moonlight! :3

Nightshade: Right on with the story-

Moonlight: WAIT! I have one more thing! Me and Nightshade9802 are sharing the same chapters for our stories! Mine is I Found You and hers is I'll Find You.

Nightshade9802: RIGHT! On with the storeh!

Chapter 13/7:

_**Moonlight's POV**_

Immediately as I see Nightshade, I lunge at her. She quickly dodges and I form my scythe, but instead of my normal huge scythe, I get an even bigger scythe made from shadows. "Cool!" I yell with excitement as I lunge Nightshade again, only to be interfered by Sebastian. "Just what do you think you're doing, Moonlight?" I hear Ciel say behind me. "Oh, nothing. It's just that I thought that I'll attack Nightshade whenever I see her on sight, making sure she doesn't lose her touch!" I say, smiling. 'And to test my strength as well, considering that I have been in a coma…' Suddenly, Nightshade lunges at me with twin katanas. "Well, I see you have finally gotten a weapon of your own!" I shout as we were locked in battle, us leaping into the air, attacking each other. "I see that you've upgraded yours, too!" She yells back. "Yea, it just did that on its own!"

We continue attacking each other, but then Nightshade suddenly stops. "Oh, wait a minute! You're Moonlight!" Everybody sweat drops, excluding Nightshade. "Uh, yea…? I am…" I walk over to her, and smacked her on the head playfully. "You just now realized that? I guess you're really _are _a blond after all." I say sarcastically. My scythe vanishes, and I realize I have cat ears, along with Nightshade. "Uh, why is it that you two have cat ears?" Meirin asks. "Indeed, why is it that you two have cat ears?" Ciel asks also. "Indeed, though I like the idea of you two running around with cat ears." Sebastian says, day dreaming.

"That's beside the point!" Ciel says. "Oh, easy!" I say. "Come outside, it'll stain the carpet!" We go outside then I shoving my hand into Nightshade's chest where her heart is located. She gasps out in pain, and Sebastian is immediately behind her, gripping my hand before it has reached her heart. "Just what do you think you are doing?" Sebastian say, his eyes gleaming pink. "Uh, what does it look like I'm doing?" I say with a bored expression. "It looks like yo-"I'm getting her jewel, silly." I say. "It's fine Sebastian. Moonlight does this all the time." Nightshade says, though I only done this once. Sebastian releases my hand, and I finally grab her jewel, a green jewel with a blue tint in it.

I then plunge my own hand into my own heart, causing my knees to buckle. I grab my jewel and pull it out, a sapphire jewel with a blood red glow to it. "It's because of these! We were born with them inside our bodies. Nightshade's is called the Yoso Wa jewel. Mine's called the Jigoku Hi-"Yes, we know Moonlight. You've explained that to us before." Ciel interrupts rudely. I frown, but continued on. "ANYWAYS, Nightshade's jewel has the power of the elements, and mine has the power to morph things into _anything_." I shove Nightshade's jewel back into her chest, and as soon as I removed it, her wound steamed, healing. I put mine back in and the same thing happened.

"Does that answer you're guys questions?" I say. "I guess…" Ciel says. I just frown at him. "ANYWAYS! Now Nightshade… why are you here?" I ask. "Didn't you know?" She says. "I'VE BEEN IN A COMA!" I yell. "Oh, right…" She mumbles. "Anyways, I was kidnapped and found Ciel, my long lost brother." My jaw dropped. "Really, I feel happy for both of you! Well I got a surprise for you too, Nightshade!" I yell in excitement. I appear behind Sebastian, hanging onto his shoulders. "I found my father, which happens to be Sebastian!" Her jaw drops also. "! How is that possible! You two come from different times!" Sebastian sweat drops, embarrassingly. "Yea, about that…" He begins, but I interrupt him, letting go of his shoulders. "That doesn't matter! Sebastian explained everything to me when our… uh…" I look over at the servants.

"Just tell meh! I'm confused!" Nightshade demanded. "Um…." I begin, but see Sebastian stuffing cotton into the servants ears. "You're good." He says, smiling. "Good, Sebastian says that we are father and daughter because when we first meet, our wings burst out, and tons more detailed stuff that isn't important right now!" I finish quickly. "Um, ok then. I guess that explains it." Nightshade says. "Well, now. I must be going back to my office now." Ciel says, already heading up the stairs, Sebastian following. "Uh, ok!" I call up to him.

_**Nightshade's POV**_

Huh, interesting! So Moonlight is Sebastian's daughter? I looked towards her, she was looking at me funny.

"WHAT? YOU GOT A PROBLEM WIF ME FACE?" I screamed at her playfully.

"NO! I was just wondering… if it is so improbable that Sebastian is my father, then how is it possible for you and Ciel to be brother and sister?" I look at her with a "duh" expression on my face.

"That is an easy question! I originally came from this era! I was dragged into the future by a mysterious force!" I say flailing my arms around, like an actress during a really dramatic part in a play.

"And what is this "mysterious force" called?"

"The Negaforce! And I'm really Sailor Moon, protector of love and justice from evil! And that means you!" I said quoting Sailor Moon. We both burst out laughing, until we finally stopped like 10 minutes later. As I was catching my breath I tried to explain.

"It's*gasp*mysterious*Gasp*so I*gasp*don't know*giggle*its name!"

"oh well, that makes sense! Hey, I have an idea! Let's go annoy people!" Moonlight exclaims, putting her hand on her hips and pointing her index fingers into the air.

"Yay!"

We ran down the hallways, sneaking outside where we could get a better view, when we were looking for someone to annoy. I stopped her once we got outside.

"There is one thing I forgot to tell you Moonlight, I am in a contract with Sebastian."

_**Moonlight's POV**_

Nightshade continued running, and I stopped running. She was ten meters ahead of me, when she realized that I stopped running. "Hey, what are you doing all the way back there!" She yells. I came up to her and slapped her across the face. She was shocked. "Just what were you thinking! Making a contract with Sebastian!" I yell at her. She was silent from the fact that I smacked her across the face. "Answer me!" I yell louder. "Uh… uh… I didn't make one with him! Ciel did but… our souls are connected somehow!" She yells back. "Oh… I'm so sorry!" I yell, then pummel her with a hug. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" I continued screaming. Sebastian came out from Ciel's study, which was right next to us. "What are you fussing about, Moonlight?" He said in an irritated yet concerned voice. "I slapped Nightshade across the face because I thought she made a contract with you but then she explained the whole thing, so I was saying sorry!"

_**Nightshade's POV**_

I looked at Moonlight; I was still slightly shocked by the fact that she had slapped me across the face. But I knew I would have probably done the same if it was her case. I began to think of an idea that has been forming in my head for a while. I wait until Sebastian leaves to voice my thoughts though.

"Let's go over there in the garden, Moonlight!" I said jumping up and down, my shock gone.

"Ok!" We ran over to the garden. Until we got to a place under some trees we ran as fast as we could. As soon as we had got there, I told her my plan. I could see the smirk growing on her face. This was going to be fun! We ran underneath Ciel's study window and stopped. Moonlight opened up her wings, one black and one white. I focused on the element of light, and soon had wings made out of direct sunlight and bits of any other things made out of light that you could think of. They were transparent a little and they sparkled. Moonlight looked at them in wonder.

"When did you learn how to do that!" She exclaimed.

"A while ago actually, when I was still with the host club, I wonder how they're doing over there in Japan at the moment." I wondered out loud

"I'm sure they are fine. Let's go on with our plan now!"

We began to fly, and as we got up to the window we hovered below it, so just our eyes could see through it. I could see Ciel looking through his documents on the table, giving all of it a silent glare. We could see the coast was clear, so we pushed open the window and jumped into the room. Ciel looked up from his paperwork just to be almost hugged to death by me.

"How's work going lil' brother?" I said as I released him from my grip. He began dusting off his outfit, and looked at me dully.

"It was going fine until you barged in and interrupted!" He said kind of under his breath but we could hear him just fine. Plus the anime vein wasn't helping him be discreet.

"Well that's not a very nice thing to say to your twin sister! After all, I did run this company in your absence for 2 years (A/N correct me if I'm wrong about this)!"

"Y-you did?" He said confused.

"UHhuh I did! I even answered all the letters from the Queen! Behind the scenes, of course, I didn't want to draw attention." I stated.

"OH! Ciel, that reminds me! I took in some stray cats that were wondering around London, I hope you don't mind that I let them in the house!" I exclaimed.

"Just how many are there? I don't want cat hair all over the manor!" He said with well-practiced fake patience.

"oh, not that many, ten….twenty at the most." I said with a flick of my wrist and a swift count of my fingers.

"No! GET them out of the house EMIDEINTLY! Sebastian! Get the cat's out of the house!" Ciel shouted over his shoulder. But when he turned around he saw Sebastian petting 5 cats, not paying attention at all. Sebastian looked up.

"I'm sorry my lord, what is it?"

"Get these cats out of my home!" Ciel snapped. Sebastian looked sad at this, but stood up to take the cats back outside. I smirked.

"No. Sebastian, they can stay." I said with authority evident in my voice. He perked up but then noticed the tension that had grown between the twins. I was smirking and Ciel was giving me a death glare that could kill a man. Everything was still. Sebastian looked very confused, not sure who's orders to follow. I look over to the table and saw a tray with to plates; one with angel food cake on it, the other with devil chocolate cake on it. I picked up the angel food cake and began to eat it. You could practically see the "drear lines" behind him. You know the ones that show up when someone is annoyed to an end. I finished the cake and put the plate back on the tray.

"Well! Moonlight and I are going to head back outside! Make sure that the cats don't get outside Sebastian!" I shouted as we jumped out the window and spread out our wings. Sebastian showed up at the window with 2 letters in his hands. He handed me both of them.

"I suggest reading the letter from the Queen first." He told us as we dove to the ground and landed on our feet. I looked at the two letters and picked out the white one with the Queen's emblem on the back and tore it open. As I read it Moonlight looked over my shoulder and began reading as well. When we were both finished I tore open the other letter, which was much more decorated. This one was an invitation to a ball that someone named the Viscount Druitt was holding. Well now we wouldn't have to sneak in to find out what the Queen wants. But this is going to be a long night.

I doubled over in pain. Why does it hurt so much? I sucked in a quick breath and told Mairin to pull tighter and get it over with already. When she was finally finished, I could breathe a little better, it also helped knowing that moonlight would be next. Man, putting on a corset is a nuisance!

I looked through the carriages window. Ok, we had our plan for tonight. Me and Moonlight would do the same thing that Ciel did a couple weeks ago. We just had to get the Viscounts attention. We stepped out of the carriage and began to walk towards the house. Me in my blue dress with a choker necklace that was black and had a blue stone in it the same color as the dress. I also had my hair curled and up in pigtails. I looked like Lizzy except with blue streaks and hair covering one eye. Moonlight was wearing a dress like the one she usually wears except more robust and appropriate for a ball like this one, with her hair in a high pony tail like always but was slightly curled at the end. We pushed the doors open and walked inside.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own anything except Nightshade, Moonlight9913 owns Moonlight! If you want to know what happened at the viscount Druitt's ball go to moonlight's story I Found You and look for her chapter 14, I think it is! Enjoy!**

Nightshade's POV

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around my room. My bed is really warm and soft, so I'm going to go back to sleep. When I close my eyes though, I hear my door opening. Before I could even see who it was, I got squished into my bed.

"Time to wake up, lazy!" Moonlight exclaimed, right in my ear.

I looked up and gave her my best death glare, then rolled over and tried to fall asleep again. Dang it! It didn't work! Right when I do this, Moonlight jumps up and opens the curtains. I hiss as sunlight breaks through the window. I focused on the element darkness and soon the whole room is dark again. I sigh in pleasure and again try to go back to sleep. I begin to doze off…

It lasted for about two seconds when I quickly roll over to dodge the scythe that had been aimed at my head. Moonlight smirked and pulled the scythe out of the pillow it pulverized.

"Now your wide awake, aren't you? Kukuku!" She whispered.

"ya ya ya…" I said heading over to my closet. But before I could get there I already had an outfit on. I looked towards Moonlight, knowing she did this. I smiled over to her. She is a good friend, the kind that will try to kill you with a scythe if you don't wanna wake up.

I sat down at my desk and began to write. I couldn't tell them everything so…I just told them the basics. They deserve to be surprised a little sometimes! As I walk through the manor looking for Sebastian after my letter was finished, I walked into Mairin. She was carrying over a dozen plates and when I bumped her, they went flying through the air. Just when they were about to hit the ground, they stopped in midair. It was fun seeing the surprise on her face. I had the dishes fly into my hands, and I balanced them perfectly in one hand.

"You shouldn't try carrying so many plates at once Mairin, You could break one." I said putting six of the plates back in her hands and helped her carry the rest back to the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry Miss! You don't have to help me carry them back with me, you know! That's to kind of you!" She said quickly.

"It is off no consequence that I help you, as I am not doing much at the moment. And I insist." I explained. She agreed to let me do so and we walked to the kitchen together. When we put the plates down, I walked over to Sebastian who was baking a cake for Ciel, my brother has always had a big sweet tooth like me.

"Sebastian, could you get this mailed out for me please? It needs to be sent to Ouran Academy in Japan." I said, practically drooling over the double chocolate cake that was just finishing baking.

"Yes, my Lady, I will see to it immediately." He said bowing. I smiled at him.

"And, while you're at it could you also cut me a slice of that cake and bring it to me at the table in the gardens, if you could? It smells wonderful." I said as I began walking away towards the garden.

"I will see to it." Sebastian said with a smirk as I walked out of the kitchen.

Back at Ouran Academy a few days later

Nobody's POV

The Host club looked at the letter in front of them, wondering what it could be, and who it could be from. All they could see was a dark blue seal on the back of a completely white envelope. Haruhi looked curios.

"Why don't we just open it Tamaki-senpia?" She said a little annoyed.

"I was waiting for the right moment. Which is NOW!" He ripped the seal open and took out the letter. On it said:

_Dear Host Club,_

_Hello everyone, I bet you are all wondering where I am, and what I was doing there and if I'm ok. There are probably a lot of other questions running through your head but I will answer those three for now. First off, I am in the countryside of London, England. I am sure that if Kyoya looked hard enough, he would be able to find where I am in that area but I will just tell you instead. I am staying at the Phantomhive Manor. I am here for several reasons; one is to get away from the craziness of Ouran and the second reason is because I have been always wanted to stay in London and am sightseeing. I am just fine, and I can explain the mess in the kitchen when I left. But that is for another time. I leave you with this letter until I return._

_Yours truly,_

_Nightshade_

A look of shock passed over all of their faces. Except Kyoya's of course. Don't get me wrong, he was surprised; he was just good at hiding his emotions. But everyone couldn't believe it. Nightshade was in England? They had never thought about that… hehe…

*the past*

"**DID you find her?" Tamaki asked impatiently. **

"**Sorry boss, we can't find her anywhere!" the twins said.**

"**Did you check the Host Club room?" He exclaimed.**

"**Boss, we are in the Host Club room…"**

***Present Time***

Tamaki looked over at Kyoya. He was already calling the person to get Haruhi a passport. The twins were off getting tickets. Everybody else was packing for the trip. They would be to England by morning.

Nightshade POV

The last few days have been pretty uneventful. The food was good! I thought of all this as I walked into the forest near the Phantomhive Estate. Mostly the food though… It was so peaceful in the forest, that I was starting to get bored. I decided that I would take Moonlight and we could go shopping! I ran towards the house, the wind pushing me along. When I got to the house I began to search for Moonlight. I found her in the gardens playing with Pluto.

"Moonlight! Do you wanna go shopping with me?" I said jumping up and down in front of her.

"Sure Nightshade! Let's go ask Sebastian to get the Carriage ready!" After we had done that, we set off for London. It was a short ride into town, and to my favorite store. It was a candy store. I walked in there and began buying up sweets for me and Moonlight. When we had bought all we wanted, we sat out in front of the candy store at a small table. We were munching on a bunch of candy when I heard something that made my blood and Moonlights blood run cold for what we knew followed it.

"Look Takashi! A candy store!"

**Ohhh! A cliff hanger! Don't you just love those?**


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Black Butler or any characters other than Nightshade used in my stories.

Nightshade POV

I walked through downtown London looking for Grell. He had to be here SOMEWHERE! But I couldn't find him anywhere… I looked through the streets hoping to find something interesting to do while I waited for him. Maybe I'll go shopping! I need some more clothes anyways. I looked around and spotted a little shop that had a pretty red dress in it. It was perfect! I had to get that dress! It was a knee length red dress with black lacing covering it.

I walked into the store, and went towards the counter. The whole store was full of dresses! And they were all my favorite colors; I didn't see one dress in this shop that I didn't love. It was very suspicious….. I would have to be careful, just get the dress I wanted then get out of this store. The store seemed empty. When I got up to the counter there was a bell there. It said 'Ring for Store Owner', so I gave it a little ring and the store's owner came out. He looked familiar… I just couldn't tell who he was or when I met him…

He had blonde hair with black highlights at the back of his neck at the bottom. His eyes were a startling shade of yellow, but with specks of green. He was wearing a black suit. He smiled nicely at me… But I couldn't get over how familiar he looked. Maybe I had met him before? I don't remember meeting someone like him, I would have remembered if I did see him before. Whatever, right now I just want that red dress.

"Excuse me sir, I was wondering if the dress in the window was for sale." I asked him politely. He looked towards the dress in the window and he smiled even wider I think, but I couldn't tell.

"Why of course it is, would you like to try it on? We have a dressing room right there." He said while pointing to the wall opposite of all the dresses.

"That would be great, thank you." I went over and got the dress out of the window and went to try it on.

Grell POV

Where was Nightshade? She was supposed to be here! She must have wondered off… I thought as I walked through downtown London. I have to admit, she does have a good sense of style. I'll just wait here til she gets back.

Nightshade POV

When I saw that it fit, I wore it out and put my old outfit in my bag. I gave the owner the money then left the creepy store. I was glad to be out of the store, I don't know what, but I know that there is something wrong with it. When I walked out of the store, I noticed Grell leaned against a wall opposite of where I was standing. I walked over to him.

"Hi Grell." I said happily.

"Hello Nightshade. Now that you are here we can talk about you being my apprentice! First off, I need to know more about you since I only know your first name. Let's start with your last name!"

"My full name is Nightshade Phantomhive." When I said this he looked really surprised.

"You're related to Ciel? So you know Bassy?" I smiled at him when he said this, I knew he would be surprised, I'm just worried about the next part…

"How are you related to him? I thought his family members burned in a fire, are you his cousin or something of the sort?" He questioned me. That was the part I didn't want to talk about. I cast my eyes down.

"I am his sister, twin sister to be exact. I am also the true heir to the Phantomhive name, but my parents thought I was a freak so got rid of me a year before the fire. I was eight. They had abandoned me and told Ciel I was dead. I saw him for the first time since that day only a little while ago. While he was missing, I also ran the company for him behind the scenes… I knew that he had made a contract with Sebastian to, because when he did that he didn't know our souls were intertwined and that he was forcing me into the contract as well…" I said in a voice that was almost a whisper.

When I looked up, it appeared that Grell was thinking hard. He looked at me then smiled.

"Well even though it is against regulation to make anyone with a connection to a demon a Shinigami, I will still teach you!" He said with a smile on his face. I was amazed; he was still going to teach me even though it is against the rules?

"But we will have to keep it a secret of course!" He whispered with a wink. I looked at him and smiled. This was going to be fun!

"So when do we start?" I ask. It was already getting very dark, and the lights along the streets were starting to go on. We had been talking the whole day, about random things like; where the best clothing stores in London are found and the likes.

"We should start tomorrow since it is getting late. I'll see you tomorrow Nightshade, at the same place." He told me.

"Ok! See ya' Grell!" I said as we parted ways. My carriage had dropped me off so I will have to stay in London for the night. I just had to find a good motel, and then I would be set! I walked through the streets of London and found a park, on the other side of the park was a motel, perfect! I walked into the park. It was one of the nicer parks in London; it had moonflowers that practically glowed in the moonlight and Sakura blossom trees. While I was walking I noticed something sparkle in the moonlight. I went over and to my surprise, found a ring that had the same kind of stone in it that Ciel's ring does. I picked it up, it was tear shaped and had smaller diamonds along the sides, it also had a silver band. All in all it was very pretty, and probably very valuable. I wonder why someone would just leave it here in the middle of a park? I slipped the ring onto my finger and walked towards the Inn, intent on a good night's sleep before tomorrow came.


	10. Chapter 10

Before you read this I recommend that you read chapters 4 and 5 of Angel of Darkness by Moonlight9913 because this happens after all that…OH! I do not own ouran high school host club or black butler/ kuroshituji!

Chapter 10

_**Nightshade's POV**_

I woke up in the bed at my hotel. I have been training for 9 days with Grell. It is hard work but I'm getting the hang of it now. What I can't get the hang of was my new hair and eye color. I now really looked like Ciel's twin! Grell had explained that I had always looked like this; I was just disguised to look like that. So pretty much I had a seal to hide my appearance to protect me from potential enemies. That was all fine and dandy to me but I still can't get over the stares… there is no hiding now that I am Ciel Phantomhive's twin.

Everybody could tell now; I keep getting stares everywhere I go! Not only am I being treated like royalty in this hotel, but everybody I meet asks me if I'm related to Ciel! Everywhere there is, "You look so much like the Earl Phantomhive! Do you know him?" or, "Why are you dressed as a girl, Earl?" I have to explain to everyone!

ANYWAYS! Today was my day off for training with Grell; he had his duties to attend and paper work. Poor Grell! Well enough of this sitting around! If I am going to think about something, I'm going to do it in a more cheerful place! I decided to go to the park.

When I got to the park I sat down on the swings, thinking about Moonlight being only 5 years old now. As I began to gain altitude by kicking my legs, I began to hear this soft music in the wind. There were no other kids in the park so I could hear it quite clearly. It sounded like the London Bridge song.

As it began to stop I jumped off of the swing and when I dropped, I began running. I ran towards the noise, it was beginning to get even quieter. I ran harder, until I got to this shop. It was a porcelain doll shop. I looked into the windows and found a doll that looked a lot like Elizabeth. I thought nothing of it and went inside anyways.

I looked up at the store keeper. He had orange hair and a music box. His outfit kind of looked like something you would see in a circus; very colorful and bright. His eyes were a different matter. They were a clear blue, but they held no emotion, none at all. They were just blank. I began to think about running out of that store that instant, but he began to talk. He spoke of the anger, sadness, and joy all mixed into my eyes like a hurricane of emotion.

It was like his voice and his eyes were pulling me in, making me want to stay a little bit longer, well, a little bit longer couldn't hurt…

_**Ciel's POV**_

I looked down at my paper and thought about what Sebastian had just said. He had told me that Nightshade had gone missing earlier today. No one had seen her before she had gone missing except a newspaper photographer, who had snapped a picture of her thinking on a swing. I looked at that photo now, on the newspaper that had gone out this afternoon. She looked like she was thinking about something very important to her. Her eyes were filled with sadness, anger, and a little bit of amusement. What had she been thinking about?

But I didn't need the answer to that right now. I just had to find her. Right before our birthday to, I might have actually celebrated it this year if she had been around to mess with about it. She had always been the sister to crack a joke at the saddest of times, making everyone laugh and forget about it. Where was she now? I had to find her, I had to.

_**With Ciel and Sebastian; Author's POV**_

Sebastian ran quickly with Ciel on his back. His eyes were pink with cat slit pupils. Someone was gonna getting their head slammed into a sidewalk! He is not happy about one of his prey getting kidnapped and him not knowing about it.

They ran very quickly, just a blur to people passing by. Sebastian sniffed the air, trying to get a scent. I don't think he did, because then he started to frown; now he was REALLY angry.

Moonlight who was running with him started to sing, "Someone's gonna get it, someone's gonna get it!" Suddenly he skidded to a stop at a shop that he thought he would never see again. I can bet you what one thought was going through his head! It goes like this; how many times to you have to kill a person to get rid of them?

_**Nightshade's POV**_

I woke up. WAIT! WOAH….WOAH!BACK UP! Since when was I asleep? I was on a table of some kind, and the store owner I had seen before was adjusting the outfit I had on.

Instead of the simple red sun dress I was wearing earlier, I was now wearing a dress that went knee length, and the skirt puffed out. It was covered in black lace with red on the fabric below it. My hair was up in a ponytail with a black ribbon keeping it up. There was also a big red bow on the side of my dress. I was wearing red socks with shiny black shoes. The last thing to complete the look was a red choker necklace with black lacing around the edges.

The owner noticed that I was awake then began to speak again.

"I see you are awake, the process has already begun I see, your sapphire eyes are as shiny as glass. I took special care of you, making you with extra special materials. You were most too delicate for iron and steel, and too regal for just plain fabric and filling. So I thought to myself, what of diamonds and rubies?

"_Build it up with diamonds and rubies,_

_Diamonds and rubies,_

_Diamonds and rubies._

_Build it up with diamonds and rubies, my fair lady."_

That's when I passed out.


	11. Chapter 11

Nightshade: I do not own ouran high school host club or black butler/kuroshituji

Moonlight: And I only own Moonlight. NOTHIN ELSE!

Chapter 6/11: Death to the Contract

_**Moonlight's POV**_

I was skipping alongside with Sebastian, who was running, and was MAD. I was singing "Someone's gonna get it!" Over and over, until Sebastian stopped abruptly in front of a porcelain doll shop. I looked through the window, and saw a doll that looked exactly like Elizabeth.

I frown. "Hey, Ciel…." He nods. "Yes, this is the shop. Let's go Sebastian!" Ciel commanded. "Yes my lord." Sebastian said, and ran in. I sighed, not really wanting to go in there, but went after them anyways.

We went through the shop, and to outside, to see a castle. Sebastian kept running to the castle, and I quickly followed. We ran in, to see a doll standing in the middle of the room. I ran up to it. "Wow, it looks so real!" I exclaimed.

"That is because it is real." Somebody said in the darkness. I look up to see a man with orange hair walking out of a dark hallway with a music box. "Oh, what's that?" I asked, running up to him.

"This is a music box. It seems that you are interested. Would you like to play it?" The man asks. I look up at him. "Yes I would!" The man hands me the music box.

_**Sebastian's POV**_  
I beginning to wonder about Moonlight. It's hard to tell if she's serious or if she's distracting him. I decided to take this as a chance to sneak past them. I began to when Ciel whispered in my ear, "Are you sure she'll be all right?" I nod slightly. "Even if she's killed, she'll come back." I explained. Ciel nods and I continued through the castle.

_**Moonlight's POV**_

I begin to play the music box, and I learned that it was the London Bridge song. I smile, and giggle. I look up, and the man was staring at my eyes. "Oh, your eyes! They are such a beautiful sapphire shade, mixed in with such happiness. 'How is one so happy?' I thought to myself." He exclaimed.

His voice was so soothing. I just wanted to sleep. I yawned, and gave him back the music box. "Thank you for letting me playing it." I said so sweetly. He took it back, but sat it down. My knees buckled underneath of me.

The man caught me, and picked me up bridal style. I rested my head against his head, and heard him say, "So I thought to myself, that foolish butler. A person never falls for the same trick twice." Before blacking out.

_**Nightshade's POV**_

I looked around the room I was now in. I had absolutely no control over my body. Not even my eyes showed the least bit of emotion, and my mouth could be opened, but whenever I open it nothing comes out. I don't open it anymore cuz' when I do I look like a fish… I was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room; my back was towards the door. As I sat there, I heard the door creak open. Suddenly I heard a voice say something.

"Who are you and what have you done with Nightshade?" That was Ciel! I could tell! He had come to save me! But wait, this wasn't good; if I had no control over my body it could be dangerous to him! Just then I noticed that my mouth was open and a mysterious voice that was not my own spoke. It sounded like a woman's voice and a man's voice put together.

"Why, but it is Nightshade! Don't you recognize your own sister?" the voice said as the chair moved around to face Sebastian and Ciel. They both looked shocked, Sebastian was mostly furious, but he was shocked to. Then I lunged at Ciel.

_**Ciel's POV**_

I looked at Nightshade in shock, even as she lunged at me with a sword. Sebastian caught me and pulled me away from her. Then he began to dodge her, jumping here and there all over the room. I could tell that Nightshade wasn't herself. Her eyes were completely black and her voice not her own. Was she taken over by something? I have to save her!

"Sebastian, put me down now." When he set me down, I rushed at Nightshade and kicked the sword out of her hands. When I did this I grabbed onto her arms and began to tell her to wake up, that she wasn't being herself. When I said this, the tiniest bit of sadness crept into her eye and a single tear streaked down her cheek. But as quickly as it had come, the emotion left her eyes. She was still able to be saved. I told Sebastian to come and restrain her, so that we check on her at the manor. I hadn't seen her hand slide into a pocket on her dress and pull out a dagger. She stabbed me in the arm and quickly ran out of my arms when my gripped loosened. She ran towards the window and jumped out; she landed on the roof below her then to the ground and began to take off running. Sebastian just stood there in shock, as did I.

_**Moonlight's POV**_  
I wake to still being carried by the man. I look up to see a castle off in the distance. "I see that you are awake. My master said to take good care of you on the way, so I did." The man said. I blinked tiredly, and then ask the man softly and kindly, "What is your name?"

The man looked, if anything, surprised. "My name is Drocell Kinds." I smile softly. "What a nice name. My name is Moonlight Michaelis." The man blinked. "And yours too, even though I already knew it." I yawned again, thinking of nothing of what he just said.

I stretch my neck, and as I did so, I finally realized that it was nighttime. The moon was shining on us, causing my hair to glow brightly. "I can see why your name is Moonlight." I smile, and snuggled up to his chest, and fell asleep.

….

I wake up again, to be switched in someone's arms. I look up to see the Angel of Massacre holding me. I frown at this. Oh, what was their name? Ash…? I could put my tongue on it, but he smiled down at me. "It seems that our little angel has awakened."

I would have kicked him in the face, but I was still too tired, and it was still dark out. The Angel turns to the castle and walks in, Drocell following closely behind.

…

The Angel carried me down the hallway, and now, two other men in white following behind. I sigh inwardly and rest my head against his chest, not really caring who's carrying me at the moment.

"What is your name?" I asked him quietly. He looked down. "My name is Ash." I blink. So I was right. "That's a lovely name." I said quietly, resting my head against his chest once again. "And with yours." He said.

…

It was a while later, when Ash finally put me in my lovely prison cell. It wasn't really a prison cell, a bedroom really, but I was told that I couldn't leave and when they left, I heard a click on the door. I didn't really care if I was locked in a bedroom because one, I was too tired, and two, one of the men in white, Earl Grey, was locked in with me to watch me.

I fall back into the bed, and fell asleep. Before falling asleep, I heard Earl Grey complain.

"Ugh, this is so boring. There's no fighting in protecting a brat."

_**Nightshade's POV**_

I ran, ran, and ran. I still didn't have all control over my body, but I could do some things. One of those things is talk by myself, and another is that emotion could show on my face. So pretty much I could control my head. But not my mind.

I could feel myself slowly beginning to be consumed by thoughts that were not mine. Every time I think though, the thoughts begin to become my own. I am slowly beginning not to tell which thoughts are mine and which are alien. If I don't break out of this soon, I will completely be taken over, even my thoughts.

I continued to run. As I ran I thought, which is bad idea on my part. I thought about what Ciel is doing and where everyone is. These thoughts became twisted in my mind turning into stuff like, why aren't they saving me, and what could be more important than me. I tried to stop being like this, but I couldn't control how my thoughts went. I began to hate Ciel and the others for taking so long to save me.

I began to despise my brother for not looking for me when I was younger and kicked out. Why hadn't he cried at my fake funeral? He had just stood there with a blank look in his eyes. Did he hate me? Did he despise me for being a freak that he had to call a sister?

Does he hate me now and is just putting up with me so he doesn't look bad? Well guess what? I have news for him! If he hates me so much then…..I HATE YOU CIEL PHANTOMHIVE! By that time I had made it to the castle and my thoughts taken over by a hatred that isn't my own.

_**Moonlight's POV**_

I wake up, _again._ I sit, remembering everything. I jump out of bed, and attack Earl Grey. "Whoa, what's wrong with you? Sleep on the wrong side of the bed?" He taunted. I glare at him. "I thought you wanted to fight?" I teased.

He laughed slightly. "I guess if you really want to! I'm fine with that, but don't start crying if I defeat you!" He lunged at me. I summoned the Shadow Scythe and knocked his sword out of his hand. He was shocked.

I hold the scythe to his neck. "Alright, now let me out." I commanded. He smirked. I felt pain engulf my chest and I look down to see a dagger sticking out. My knees buckles, and blood began to pour out of my chest.

Earl Grey picked up his sword to finish me off. I fell to the ground, lying there with blood surrounding me. Things began to blur, and as Earl Grey was about to plunge his sword into me, a creature formed from my shadow, attacked him.

It was a giant wolf, completely made from shadows, glowing red eyes, and even the inside of his mouth was black.

It attacked Earl Grey, nearly knocking his head off. It roared, and the other white clothed man came running. I was shocked. It was about to attack the other man, but I hugged its leg. "No, don't!" I yelled. It whined, and then licked me.

It lied down next to me, and started licking my wounds. As it did so, the wounds began to evaporate, healing as it did so. I saw that Earl Grey still managed to get up and grab his sword. He readied himself to swing at him, but I jumped in front.

The wolf nudged me aside, and the sword just went right through. Earl Grey was surprised. It growled. "**You cannot hurt me, mortal.**" It turned to me. "**Moonlight, I am your guardian. My name is Shadow, but you can name me whatever pleases you.**" I thought for a bit. "How about 'Nightmare'?" I suggest. **"Whatever you want, Moonlight." **I smile. "Anywho…" I turn my attention back to the other two in the room. "Let me out _now._" I commanded. They get in front of the door. "No can do, brat." Earl Grey said. I glare at him.

He glares back. "It's fine." I hear someone say behind them. They move out of the way, to reveal Ash standing behind them. I glare at him. "Why did you kidnap me?" I commanded. He smirked. "Because, you need to become an Angel not some filthy demon."

I wanted to attack him so badly, but at the moment, I didn't think that would have been a good idea.

Instead, I said sweetly "But aren't I already a Dark Angel?" Ash smiled. "Yes, but you still have part demon in you." I noticed there was a window. I turned and crashed through it, my wings bursting out.

I flew as fast as I could, screaming "Sebastian!" I tried to find the doll shop where I was first kidnapped, but was interrupted by Ash. "Just where do you think you're going, _little angel?" _Ash questioned. I noticed we were really high up, so I folded my wings, everything brushing past me. Ash dove for me, but he wasn't going to make it.

I smiled and closed my eyes.

_**Nightshade's POV**_

As I entered the castle, all the guards let me through, as if they knew what I was here for. I smirked, and asked one of them to show the way to one of the Queen's butler, Earl Grey. As I was led through the corridors I looked at my surroundings, they were VERY fancy. Well she is the queen after all. We finally made it to a room with a lock on the door. The door was opened and Earl Grey was standing in there looking out of a broken window, I wondered what had happened, but kept my mouth closed. I was announced to the earl and he looked at me.

"Ah! Nightshade it is a pleasure to meet you! I have your first assignment! We just had a "guest" leave the castle without permission; would you kindly go get her? Just make sure she is not dead when you bring her back." I looked at him with an annoyed expression, but summoned my wings to fly anyways. I was about to fly out when he told me to stop.

"First, I need you to transform into the element of darkness, the most powerful element." I nodded my head and looked deep into my soul. I searched until I found the darkness that resided in there. When I saw it, I began to make it grow stronger and bigger, until I was finally able to use the element.

When I went back out of concentrating, I had on a black hood, and under it, a black dress that went to my knees with tears and rips at the bottom. It was strapless and also was covered in little black beads. I had on black finger-less gloves that went up to my elbow is rips and tears. My eyes turned black then red then black again and just went in that pattern continuously. My hood was covering the top half of my face so that you could only see my mouth when I looked down. When I looked up it was the same except that when my eyes turned red you could see them.

When I was done with my transformation I summoned my wings, which were completely made of shadows, and flew off, quicker than any angel could. I passed Ash Landers and nose-dived towards the girl that I was supposed to catch, and bring back, alive.

_**Moonlight's POV**_

I burst open my eyes and I was engulfed in red and black flames. I saw Nightshade, fly backwards to avoid the flames, but a part of her dress caught on fire. It turned to ash quickly. I summoned the Shadow Scythe, along with my old scythe, and flew out of the flames.

I knew immediately that Nightshade was possessed. Her aura was completely different. I smiled, revealing razor sharp teeth, and everything blacked out.

The Other Moonlight's POV

I had awakened by Moonlight. I open my eyes, to feel that I'm smiling. '_Don't kill her._' Moonlight said in my head. "Oh I won't kill her, but almost." I said, laughing. Nightshade looked surprised, then she smiled.

"What are you going to do out here in the sunlight?" I taunted. I slash my scythe behind me, barely missing Ash. "Stay out of this, pretty boy!" I yelled, my eyes glowing demon eyes, and me smiling a wicked smile.

He flew back a couple of feet to watch. I turn my attention back to Nightshade. "It seems that you have a crazy side, too! Good for you! Now I can _kill it_!" I screech, as I fly at her at lightning speed. She barely dodges, but I was too smart for that.

I stuck out my scythe, causing her to slid into the sharp side of it. It slightly cut opens her side, causing blood to pour out of it a bit. She smiles and glares at me. I smile. She lunges at me this time with swords that formed out of nowhere, but I was too into fighting to be touched.

I grabbed them, and they snapped, like a pencil. She cackles, and plunges another sword that forms out of nowhere directly into my heart.

I burst out laughing. "You think you can kill me!" I screech. I clutch her neck so tightly it would have broke, but her hand got in the way, so I ended up breaking that instead. She gasps in pain, then clutches my throat.

I transform into the Dark Angel self, causing Nightshade to let go. I slash my razor sharp claws across her face, leaving behind three straight lines going diagonally across her face. I smiled, and clutched her throat again and was about to break it, but someone held me back.

I look to see Sebastian with his wings out, holding my arm back. My head began to throb, and everything blacked out.

_**Sebastian's POV**_

Moonlight passes out, and I catch her. I quickly went to Nightshade and knocked her out. I quickly high tailed it out of there, that stupid angel, Ash, chasing me. I would have stayed and fight, but I had two girls in my arms.

I flew as fast as I could, and flew down, yelling "Grab my feet, master!" Ciel grabbed my feet as told and I swung him in the air, causing him to fly over me and landing on my back. I flew and made it to the London Bridge.

I sat all of the children down on the bridge and landed. I could no longer be able to fly. I folded my wings back up, and looked up.

…

_**Moonlight's POV**_

I woke up to see I'm on a bridge. Ciel was next to me, watching intently on what was in front of him. I look up to see Sebastian fighting Ash. All of a sudden, Ash ripped off Sebastian's arm. I nearly screamed. "Sebastian!" Ciel yelled. "I'm all right master!" Sebastian called.

I suddenly new what happened. It was near the time when Sebastian sucks out Ciel's soul. I gasp. "Ciel!" I yell. He looks over. "What!" he yells back. "You need to destroy Nightshade contract _now_!" I screech. Ciel was dumbfounded.

"Now!" I yell. Ciel blinked and turned to Sebastian. He took off his eye patch and opened his contract eye. "Sebastian! I order you to destroy Nightshade's contract with you!" Sebastian stopped. He was hesitant, but forced himself too. He ran over to Nightshade, and ripped out her eye.

My jaw dropped, as Sebastian _ate_ her eye. Ciel was just as shocked as I was. Sebastian glared at me, knowing what just happened. I gulped.

They continued fight, until Ash flew high into the air. "Taste the flames of Hell!" Sebastian runs and grabs Ciel, and only Ciel. "What!" I yell as I protect Nightshade. Feathers fly into my back, and I looked up.

I looked over to Sebastian and he looked pretty beaten up. Sebastian whispers something to Ciel, and Ciel closes his eyes. Sebastian stands up. "Good, now you can see my true form." He turns towards Ash. "Good, now you're ready to take me seriously!"

Sebastian begins to walk towards him, his clothes transforming into his demon clothes. Ash looked shocked. "A… demon?" He whispers. "This is why I never show my true form. Some say it's ghastly… disgusting… repulsive…" He continued to walk towards Ash.

Thunder and lightning began to surround the bridge. A bolt of lightning hit the bridge, causing it to break. Ciel goes flying, his eyes still closed. He grabs the ledge, nearly flying off. Nightshade goes flying and I grab her. I fly back up to keep watching.

"Master! Can you hang on for ten seconds!" He yells. Ciel yells back "Yes!" I hear Sebastian chuckle. "Here we go! Ten!" Sebastian grabs Ash's wing. "Filthy… Filthy… Filthy, filthy, filthy, filthy, FILTHY!" Ash screeches and continues on.

"Nine!" Sebastian rips off his wing. "Eight!" Sebastian begins killing Ash. "Seven!" Sebastian swings Ash into a pole. "Six!" Sebastian claws his throat. "Five!" Sebastian punches Ash in the face to shut him up.

"Four!" Sebastian kicks him. "Three!" Sebastian grabs Ash by the arms. "Two!" Sebastian readies himself to throw Ash into a spike. "One." He throws him into the spike.

A blinding white light fills my vision.


End file.
